


Edgar Frog the Dark Prince

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [3]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Edgar Frog is a prince of Santa Carla with a dark secret. Stephanie Harker, along with her sister Annie, is the new kid in town. What happens when sparks fly between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgar Frog the Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Hey there! Well, here’s a new Lost Boys story I cooked up — an AU one, to be exact. These two girls (whose parents have died) move to Santa Carla and meet the Frog brothers; the Boys and Max are gone, and Edgar Frog is kind of like Dracula, only different. It’s set after the movie in 2008, except the Frog brothers are the same age they are in the 1987 film — writer’s prerogative, of course.
> 
> Rated M for blood and, well, you know.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros owns the Lost Boys films. I own the characters Stephanie and Anna Harker (since I made them up) and the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Edgar Frog the Dark Prince

It was a new night in Santa Carla, California. It was summer, and summer was a great time for tourists in Santa Carla. The carnival on the Boardwalk was pretty cool, too.

Thirteen-year-old Stephanie Harker was busy taking in the sights and smells of the Boardwalk. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and wore a black shirt, blue shorts and a stretchy blue skirt. On her feet she wore white socks and black shoes with Velcro.

Her thoughts turned to the dream she had had the other night. The dream in itself was so scary... and yet, so erotic...

* * *

_Stephanie was asleep. Her blond hair spread out all over the fancy white pillow. The room of hers had a closet a few feet from her bed, a desk on the right of her bed, and a window with cotton curtains that reached to the floor. It was 11:56 p.m. Her curtains started to flow as a strong gust of wind came through her window._

_A lean and dark shadow was shown on her bedroom floor as the moon glowed in the night sky. The shadow appeared to be a tall figure with a dark violet outfit and cape. His sleeves stopped at his wrists and his pants fit tight against his legs to the carpet floor. He stood facing Stephanie when she turned onto her side and blinked her eyes open._

_Then, she was paralyzed by the figure that looked straight at her with his piercing dark brown eyes. Then, he spoke._

_“You are magnificent,” he purred._

_Steph was in a little bit of shock. Then, after what seemed like hours, she finally found her voice._

_“I bet you say that before you bite all the girls,” she said, much to her surprise._

_He chuckled. “No, you are different. Kindred, if you will.”_

_Steph looked a little puzzled. “Kindred? I... I don’t-”_

_“Pull your hair back,” he said._

_For a moment, Steph was paralyzed. Then she lifted her hair back from her neck. He stood there, simply admiring her for the time being._

_“This isn't how I... I... oh, never mind.”_

_There were a few moments of silence. Then, his chocolate orbs darkening, the dark figure said, “I have crossed oceans of time to find you.”_

_He crossed the floor and sat down on her bed. His eyes had lightened, and were now gleaming, his teeth glistening. If Stephanie didn't know better, she could’ve sworn that his eyes were pushing out some kind of light into her own. Whatever it was, she didn’t know... yet._

_She then felt her head back on the pillow. He snapped his fingers. Instantly a silky blue curtain canopy surrounded the bed. She was in some sort of trance; she couldn’t move, speak, or even think clearly. Her heart had begun to beat faster, and she felt sweat drops on her forehead._

_“You’re all in a sweat. Let me help you to be cooler,” he purred._

_She felt his hands as he reached for her and pulled her closer to him and turned her around to unbutton the buttons in her white nightdress._

**_Oh my gosh, what is he doing?_ **

_She couldn't stop him; she was still in that trance._

_When the dress hit the floor and she sat there only in her bra, she quickly snapped back to reality. She let out a yelp and then covered herself with her arms._

_“Don’t be shy; you have nothing to be ashamed for,” he told her as he gently pulled her arms away._

_She blushed._ _He then turned her around so she could face him and he took her right hand and kissed the back of it gently._

_**Oh wow, what is he doing now?** _

_Her cheeks went redder than they already were._ _He saw her blush._

_**Hmm… is this the first time she’s doing this, or is she blushing because it’s me kissing her? Well, whatever… it’s not going to change my plan. I’ll go the whole way… whenever she wants to or not!** _

_He let his kisses travel up along her arm, and when he kissed her cheek, she shuddered and tried to back away from him, but he put his right arm on her back and stopped her from backing away._

_She felt weak and defenseless against the vampire._

  
**Why must he be so strong?**

_Edgar Frog smirked. He had her just where he wanted her to be._

_She lay there, on the bed, helpless as he placed himself on top of her._ _**I don’t like this. What will he do to me?** _

_She felt his whole weight as he lay on top of her._ _**He’s heavy, or at least it feels that way.** _

_She gasped for air as she felt one of his hands against her bare skin._

_He moved his hands over her hips and up to her waist, and then he bent down his head and kissed her firmly at her lips._ _A shiver went through her body. She had never before been kissed by a guy. But it was a pleasant feeling; she couldn't deny that._

_When his lips parted hers, she lifted her head and captured his lips and kissed them again._

_He was surprised by this, but took the chance to act. He kissed her back and soon they were kissing each other, fiercely._

_Her hands roamed his back and he lifted her up a bit, still kissing her, and placed her head on the pillow. Now she lay in the bed, her feet had no longer any support from the floor._

_She felt his hand move up from her waist to her bra-covered breasts and stroke them gently._

_He parted his lips from her own and took a deep breath._

_**Oh my gosh! She can kiss.. is this the first time for her, or... maybe she’s just testing? Well... I don’t mind... I’d better move on...** _

_He put both of his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Without her noticing, he had thrown the bra on the floor._

_He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Now he had only his Levis and boxers left._

_His thumb played with one of her nipples and it felt good, and once again he bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss, again._

_With his other free hand he stroked her bare skin from her hip to her waist, gently. It tickled, but she tried to deny it._

_She was excited, and at the same time afraid, of what he might do to her. But for the moment it felt pleasant, pure pleasure and something unknown she never before experienced._

_He moved his hand to her pants and pulled them off. Now she lay there in the bed completely naked. He tickled her as he touched the hair she had down there._

_Then he put one finger inside of her to explore her before he entered her. She gasped as she felt his cold finger inside her. **What is this new feeling? It’s feeling so strange, and yet so pleasant at the same time. Is this the same feeling as if…?**_

_Her thought broke off as he moved his finger in and out and she became wet... then wetter still. Faster and harder he moved his finger; then he let another finger slip in._

_With his other free hand, he began to unbuckle his belt._

_Horror filled her eyes._ _“Please… don’t…” she pleaded._

_**Whiplash** _

_She winced in pain as he had whipped her with his belt._

_“No… please… don't…” she cried._

_“Be silent, love,” he purred in reply._

_**Whiplash** _

_Tears came into her eyes as the pain lingered in her body. She wasn’t ready._ _**Will he have his way with me?** _

_She looked with horror as he threw his pants and boxers on the floor. The tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Finally, he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his hard manhood._

_And then he pushed roughly into her, and she screamed as he entered her. Faster and harder he pumped into her. She couldn’t deny it. It was pleasure beyond the pain she felt. She entered the world of ecstasy and was barely able to breathe. She couldn’t think straight, and all she knew was that this feeling had to stay. The pain became less as the pleasure took over._

_“Oh… Edgar…” she moaned. There were still tears in her eyes. But now they were mixed with both passion and lust at the same time._

_He then moved faster and harder to reach the edge, and when he came, she screamed his name as she reached her climax. Then both of them collapsed, he on top of her, still inside, and she under him. Then he moved his mouth to her neck. He smirked, opened his mouth, sank his fangs in and drank her blood._

* * *

Stephanie shook her head. That dream was... some kind of premonition. Or was it? She didn’t know.

She put it in the back of her mind for now, deciding to figure it out later.

Then she looked behind her to see her sister, eighteen-year-old Annabelle, holding onto her hand. Annabelle, who was better known as Anna or Annie, wore a grey sweatshirt, black Levis and white shoes. She also had blond hair.

Stephanie loved Anna, but she could be a real pain in the neck sometimes, as older sisters were often like that. Tonight, Steph just wanted to be alone. She didn’t want Anna tagging along after her all night.

“Anna, don’t you have something better to do than follow me around all night?” she finally asked, exasperated.

Anna thought for a minute, then looked over at the boardwalk. Her brown eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yeah,” she said. "Actually, I do. Wait in the comic shop; I’ll go get something for you.”

With that she let go of Stephanie’s hand and took off into the crowd.

Steph then looked up at the comic book store. Something told her not to go inside, that it was probably a trap.

Then a different voice whispered for her to go in.

 _After all,_ it purred, _you should try something new. It’s not every day that a new opportunity arises._

She swallowed her courage, as well as the butterflies in her stomach, and walked into the shop.

Immediately she sensed an aura of some kind. She blinked as she walked down the aisle, looking at all the comics.

 _Aura? Where did that come from?_ she asked herself mentally.

She was so absorbed in the comics that she failed to notice two boys walking up behind her. They wore army fatigues. One had black hair. The other had long brown hair with a red headband tied around his forehead.

She turned and looked at them. They looked at each other, then back at her.

Then the one with the red headband spoke. “You know, you look really pretty.”

His voice was deep, and with just a hint of seduction... **seduction?**

Steph was caught off guard. Her heart started pounding really fast and adrenaline was rushing through her blood in an instant.

“Really?” she asked.

He nodded, then held out his hand. She took it.

“I’m Edgar Frog. This is my brother Alan,” he said, motioning towards Alan.

“Hi,” she said. “I’m Stephanie Harker.”

“A beautiful name…” he purred, “for a beautiful young lady.”

Stephanie did not know what to think. In fact she had ceased to think, ceased to care. Edgar could see her all the more acutely in the darkness, his sight so much sharper. Seeing her in the clarity of the night outside, her features painted by the moonlight, was a wonder. They looked at one another, as though feeling the drift of memories flowing towards them. They felt a thread connect them, pull them closer.

Edgar was as still as the reflection of the moon in water, ageless, lonely and waiting, looking at Stephanie with reverence. Stephanie looked at him, her body still but her eyes quivering. She felt uncertain, overcome by a strange compulsion she could not comprehend, translate or obey, but only feel.

Edgar took her small hand in his own, turned it around, pulled it towards his mouth and then pressed his lips to the back ardently but respectfully. His eyes never left hers. She felt herself wandering around in those eyes. She paused, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Edgar!” said Alan.

“Alan, there aren’t many cute and funny girls here. Let me like this one. Besides, I see her out in the daytime sometimes. She’s not one.”

Stephanie giggled.

Then Annie walked in. She saw Steph with the two boys and walked over to her.

“Steph,” she asked, “what are you doing?”

Steph felt herself start, and then turned. “Oh, hey, Annie. I was just talking to these two nice guys.”

"Edgar, Alan? I’ve seen you guys before just yesterday,” said Annie. She then paused and grinned. “Alan, you look great.”

“Annie, you look beautiful,” said Alan. They then hugged.

Then when Alan and Annie were busy talking, Stephanie heard Edgar’s voice in her ears.

“Come on, Steph. Let’s go somewhere a little more… private, if you catch my drift.”

Steph was a little worried. “But Annie might... well-”

“Don’t worry. Alan will keep her occupied so she won’t have time to worry about you.”

One part of Steph’s brain told her not to go, that she would be in danger. But the other told her to go anyway.

 _Besides,_ it said, _what harm could it do? And confidence is key to getting something you like._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Edgar noticed; his dark brown eyes never missed anything. With that, he slipped his hand down her arm and into her hand.

The point of contact brought Steph back to where she was and looked at Edgar.

He was smiling… but his smile was a little… creepy.

“Come here, Stephanie,” he purred. His eyes darkened with lust.

He wanted to lead her to the bedroom... he wanted to seduce her...


End file.
